Truth or Lies
by lioness78
Summary: Two new freaks and a new problem from a recent past. Later chapters are not suitable for those under 18.
1. eggs and candy bars

HI everyone, Been a long time since I posted anything, and that was Resident Evil stuff. My friend NephthysSnape and I decide to write this together though it is posted under my pen name, so if the style differs from chapter to chapter you know why. Also I for one have never been into comics so this is based of the movie alone, so if something doesn't jive with the comic you know why. Hope you enjoy.

Knocking at the door before, her Kaelin Winters felt the butterflies in her stomach, her first real assignment, and she felt like she was falling to pieces. Though she was dressed professionally, a dark blue suit with a light aqua blue shirt that matched her eyes perfectly, her waste long golden blonde hair hung in a thick braid down her back, she still worried about the impression she was about to make. As the young woman took a deep calming breath she heard "Come in." through the door.

Upon entering the blonde saw a fairly young, fairly handsome brown eyed, brown haired man standing before her next to what appeared to be a giant fish tank, turning the pages of four different books that sat on stands in front of the glass panes. As she walked towards the man in front of her, Kaelin drew the attention of both occupants of the room.

Abe Sapien, being ever curious about new visitors, stationed himself at the pane of glass closest to the door moving from window to window following the young woman. She, however, didn't notice him as she scanned the rest of the room she stood in. The closest description that came to mind was a library or den of some type. Numerous book cases filled to capacity occupied the second floor along with other various objects, including: leather chair, statue on the first floor, and an old fashioned record player stood on a near by table. Once done looking over her surroundings, Kaelin gave her full attention back to the man in front of her.

"I was ordered to report here, Sir." She met his eyes with hers.

"Yes, I'm Agent Myers. John Myers." The agent held out his hand to shake hers.

Taking the offered hand, Kaelin smiled at him. "Kaelin Winters."

"I cannot read this one," Abe finally spoke up, his hand on the glass of his tank.

At the interruption, Agent Winters swung her gaze from Myers to the tank she noticed before. Encased in the water was a blue skinned male. He had no hair, that was apparent, and large dark blue eyes. On either side of his neck seemed to be gills. He wore black shorts but nothing else. The appearance of the man did not shock her as it would have anyone else; she was use to such sights. Seeing a sign next to the glass, the young woman moved closer to the tank.

"Eggs, please." Abe watched her intently, wondering how she could block him. He also wondered why she did not wear the usual shocked expression that most wore upon seeing him for the first time.

"Ichthyo Sapien." Her concentration was broke by his request. "Eggs?" She looked at him confused.

Abe simply pointed to the tube that sent his eggs to him, as john moved behind Kaelin. "He likes rotten eggs. They taste good to him." He motioned to the dish that stood beside them.

Looking at the dish, the young agent unthinkingly grabbed two eggs barehanded and placed them into the tube sending them to the amphibian. John wrinkled his nose at the fact she would touch them but said nothing. Kaelin watched as the eggs entered the water, and the blue man caught one in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"Thank you." Blue looked at Agent Winters again, as he did so she could feel the tickle of him trying to read her.

"Let me properly introduce you," Myers cut in

"You're welcome." Kaelin smiled at him.

"Agent Winters this is Abe Sapien......Abe Sapien, Agent Winters."

"Hello." Kaelin actually waved.

"Hello, Agent Winters." Abe again stared at the woman before him.

"You can't read her?" John asked finally catching up with what was going on, grabbing Abe's attention away from Kaelin.

"She has blocked my mind." Abe looked back at Agent Winters, blinking his large dark eyes.

"You can read minds?" The young woman touched the tank window, her interest peeked.

"Should she be able to do that?" John got out at roughly the same time.

"Yes, and objects," Abe answered Kaelin first then turned his attention to Myers. "Should I be able to?"

"What?" Agent Myers was taken off guard by Blue's smartass remark, not quite understanding.

"Should I be able to exist? Be able to see such things?" He tilted his head at John.

"I suppose the answer should be no."

"Why?" The blue man looked at him

"Weren't you trying to get me to say no, she shouldn't be able to block you?" Myers looked more confused than when the conversation began.

Abe blinked at John before answering, "I meant that it is not unknown for someone to be able to do so."

"Alright." The agent turned the pages of Abe's books one more time before speaking again, "Better take her to see Red. She's his new sitter."

Kaelin had watched the conversation in amused silence, but the last bit of information caught her attention. "Red? Sitter?" Kaelin looked from Abe to John then back again.

"He will be quite rude, I am certain. You must realize there is more to him." Abe watched her intently, intrigued by the human that could block him.

"I can handle rude. He won't get by with much." She grinned from ear to ear. Giving Kaelin a small smile back, Abe began to swim around his tank again.

Turning back to her superior, the young woman spoke, "Lead the way."

John motioned towards the door opposite of the way Agent Winters had entered. He put in the code to open it then walked through and started toward their destination. "Don't stare, he hates that. He's self-conscious about them." Turning to Kaelin once they came to the vault door, John handed her two Baby Ruth candy bars. "Give him these."

"About them?" Winters grabbed the candy and was drawn back in time. In her mind's eye, she saw Agent Myers standing where she stood now facing an elderly gentleman with glasses. The man gave her a warm feeling and unknowingly she smiled at the memory as she whispered. "Grounded."

John looked at the young agent, perplexed, before opening the door and entering. "Hey Red." Myers handed the man before them some tabloids. "Here you are."

"Thanks." The large man grabbed them. "Who's the newbie?" He looked the young woman up and down before snorting. "Nother nanny for The Nanny Squad?"

"Yes." John rolled his eyes at Red's term for the agents he worked with.

"Least they're getting better looking. You hit on her yet?"

As Red was sizing Kaelin up, she had been doing the same to him. Not did you see a six foot, all red man with horns, or stumps of horns anyway. His right hand seemed to be made of stone and he wore all black, black leather pants and black T-shirt. Between his lips rested a cigar. At his last remark, Kaelin raised an eyebrow. Agent Myers was use to his sarcasm so ignored it.

"He eats six meals a day and loves cats. Your job is to make sure he's fed and watch his back."

Kaelin smiled as one of the many cats that were about started to rub against her legs. "The big ones usually are softies."

"I heard that," Red drawled from behind the tabloid he had begun reading.

John chose that moment to point to the candy bars in Kaelin's hand. The young agent looked down at the candy then back at her superior questioningly. Myers motioned towards Hellboy. He figured she would get it, which she did. Walking over to Red, Kaelin held out the candy, which he immediately took dug in. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Winters nodded as an alarm began to sound.

"Come on, Red." John headed for the door, motioning for Hellboy to follow.

Kaelin, unsure of what was going on, stood in place watching as Red dropped his reading material and followed Myers. As he got to the door, Hellboy turned back to her. "You coming newbie?"

"Coming?" Kaelin again looked at Myers.

"Yes, coming," Myers answered, becoming impatient.


	2. what goes up must come down

Kaelin stood silently near the back of the garbage truck while Agent Myers laid out what was going on, "Here's the run down people. This museum just got a new shipment of ancient texts. Even we haven't had time to go through them yet. Seems someone else is interested in them as well."

As the group neared their destination they noticed that the light rain that had been falling had picked up into a full blown storm. The winds shook the vehicle as they pulled into the parking lot. Looking at the darkened building Abe was the first to speak. "I hope they are not hurt."

"You would blue." The dark haired woman that had accompanied then spoke up. It wasn't hard for Agent Winters to see that she and Red had an affection for each other. Looking over at the newest member of the group Red decided to clarify, while loading his gun. "He's the heart of the group. Me... I'm the muscle."

"And no brains." The other woman smiled at Agent Winters, who smiled back warmly.

"That's what I got you for, Liz." Red turned his gaze back to her.

Liz returned it, smiling also. "And I thought it was my flaming personality."

"What can I say? You're HOT." Red threw back winking at her.

"Yes I am." She smirked at him as they made their way to the entrance, through the wind and rain.

"Let's get this done, shall we?" The demon motioned Blue to the door, holding his gun pointed towards the ceiling, ready to enter. Putting his webbed hand on the door, Abe looked back at Agent Myers and Red. "One. Not quite human."

"Female..." Kaelin picked up from where Blue left off, not really knowing she had spoken out loud until she noticed Agent Myers and Hellboy looking at her.

"She is right." Abe nodded towards the young agent.

"Don't break her, Red." Liz spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

"I'll play nice if she does." Red opened the door and once through made sure they closed behind him. Once the big guy went through, Abe took his place at the door again monitoring what happened inside.

"How...how did you know that?" Myers frowned at Kaelin, his eyes never leaving her.

"I could smell her perfume." Agent Winters didn't meet his gaze directly.

"I told you she blocked me. She is gifted." Abe's eyes never left the door as he spoke. "She has what she came for. She is leaving."

At that moment Red's voice came over the radio. "Can't see a damn thing. Get Sparky in here. Need some light." Hellboy moved cautiously around the artifacts and displays, scanning the area with no luck. The only thing he could make out were darker shadows in the blackness. Liz silently entered the room calling forth her inner fire to light her way. Kaelin sensing that their unseen friend was out of Reds grasp started to follow Liz passed the double doors.

"He works alone unless Sparky goes with him." Myers' voice stopped the young woman in her tracks.

"He won't get her. He can't see her." She did not take her attention off the doors as she spoke, mentally tracking Red's prey.

"It is safer out here." Abe turned towards Agent Winters, blinking a few times.

"She's heading for the second story window," Kaelin spoke to Red over the radio, knowing that if they did not locate her soon they would miss their chance.

"How?" Liz lifted the hand that was aflame to see better, the dark haired woman saw no way to reach any of the second floor windows.

"Let me in there." Kaelin turned to her boss with almost a pleading tone. She could help. She just knew it. Myers turned his gaze from the young woman to Blue, asking without words what he thought. Even though he was 'in charge', John still did not feel comfortable in his roll as leader, relying heavily on Abe's wisdom in most situations.

"I believe she can see after herself." Abe nodded at him. "Let Red know she's coming in."

"Kaelin's coming in." Myers spoke to Red, watching Agent Winters move towards the door.

"What's she gonna do? Bring pancakes?" Hellboy quipped, looking skyward trying to locate the mysterious person. All he needed was another agent to baby sit while on a mission.

Kaelin did not give Red a chance to veto her help. As the doors opened before the agent, she stepped through. Once Winters was inside, the doors closed with a resounding thud and a click of the lock. Entering the darkened room, the blonde agent immediately saw Liz. Her lighted hand revealed part of the room, but not nearly enough for what needed done. Ignoring her co-workers the agent walked to the center of the room sensing the window open far above their heads, to the left of where she stood. Though Kaelin could not see her target, she sensed her very near her exit.

Serenity allowed herself a small smile. She was so close to completing her goal. Hovering mere inches form her escape route, knowing she was nearly invisible to the three people on the ground the woman felt serge of self-satisfaction. Having her unique abilities definitely paid off. As Serenity reached for the window ledge to hoist herself through, the pane slammed shut and, as hard as she pulled on it, the damn thing would not budge. Moving from window to window, her frustration began to mount when none would open for her. Along with her annoyance a hard wind began to pick up in the fairly large room, tossing books and artifacts about.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Red ducked as a particularly heavy looking book flew at his head.

Kaelin ignored him scanning the room Serenity...Serenity... The agent's voice was like a whisper in the woman's ear.

What the fuck? The woman looked around wildly, expecting someone to be at her shoulder.

Come down here. This time the voice seemed to float up to meet her

What? Give me one good fucking reason.

Alright. Kaelin did something she hardly ever did on purpose. She pushed at the top of the other woman's head with her mind, sending her to the ground. Being unprepared Serenity fell half way before using a gust of wind to stop and steady her. She was not able to lift herself back up, but she was no longer falling. Kaelin redoubled her efforts to bring her prey to the ground, in doing so loosing control. The young agent's eyes lost all color, showing completely white as she exerted more force on Serenity. She sent her crashing into the floor, knocking her unconscious. As soon as the woman was out, the storm outside ceased, as did the wind inside the room. The power came back on as well.

"What the hell is she?" Red looked down at the still form at his feet. Her skin was totally black in color and her hair was a mass of fiery curls.

"I don't know, but she's still breathing." The young agent had finally regained control, and was crouched next to the unconscious woman feeling for her pulse.

"Surprising. You could have killed her." Liz's voice held no malice. She just stated a fact. Who was she to place blame?

"I..." Kaelin looked away from the other woman, whispering, "She fought me."

In the hallway, Abe sensed that the confrontation was over, turning toward John he spoke, "I do believe we can go in."

John nodded walking up behind Blue, waiting for him to open the door. 

"The door is locked." Blue looked over his shoulder blinking at he agent, who again nodded speaking into his radio "Can someone unlock the door?"

Red started towards the door at Myers' request, but Kaelin had already released the hold on the lock and it clicked open, allowing the other members of their team to enter.

"So many books." Abe looked around the room, and then picked up a particularly battered volume. The pages falling to the floor. "Ruined."

"Sorry, Blue." Myers put a comforting hand on the other mans shoulder, knowing how much the objects meant to Abe.

Still holding the book, Abe stepped closer to the woman lying on the floor. "She is injured."

"Could have told you that. Don't need to be physic." Red lit his cigar and took a drag before looking at the amphibian.

"Ribs, arms, knee, head." Abe continued, ignoring his comrade's jibe.

"She's lucky it's just that from the way she hit the floor." Red glanced at Kaelin before looking back down at the red head.

"Will she wake up?" Myers kneeled down and gently turned her over, brushing the hair out of her face. Abe watched him for a moment before speaking again.

"We need to get her back. I believe she will."

As Red leaned down to pick Serenity up, no one noticed Kaelin silently slipping away form the group and into the night. She did not know what possessed her to step in, to try and help. The young woman knew it would have been easier to fit in if she had just let the woman escape. Everyone knew what she was. As everyone entered the garbage truck, Agent Myers finally realized that they were missing a person.

"Where is Agent Winters?" John stepped out of the truck, looking at the surrounding area.

"I believe she has left." Abe watched the man from his place next to Liz.

"She can't leave. She needs to explain what happened." Myers re-entered the vehicle, a frown settled on his features.

"She feels guilty for loosing control." Liz looked at John a moment, before shifting her gaze out the window. "I shouldn't have said anything." She felt guilty herself, she had no room to speak about loosing control, as she had done so a few times herself.

"We can't let her wonder around out there." John looked from Liz to Abe. "If you try hard enough, do you think you can track her?"

"I do not know." Abe closed his eyes reaching out, trying to touch Kaelin's mind.

Kaelin felt a tickle at her mind and knew they had Abe searching for her, the young woman did not respond until she felt more pressure on her. What do you want?

You need to return to headquarters.

Why, so they can discipline me for being what they consider 'abnormal'? As she spoke with Blue, Kaelin began moving again, not paying attention to where she was going.

Why would they do that? You have seen Red and I.

Even in her mind speak she sighed. You didn't almost kill someone tonight.

Accidents happen. Liz has problems controlling her powers, too. 

If I had left well enough alone, it wouldn't have happened. I should have just kept quiet.

But you wanted to be accepted. Come back. We will not judge you. 

It seems I'm already here. Kaelin entered the back of the truck, having made her way back on instinct.

"Shall we leave?" Abe looked at Agent Myers. He was pleased that Kaelin had mad her way back so that they could help her.

John nodded eyeing the young agent. "Pull out."


	3. Making friends and influencing people

Hello everyone! Just an update of sorts. NepthysSnapes and I have been working on this story together as I said at the beginning of the first chapter….Well we've gone and opened a joint account and after this chapter when we post the next it will be moved under that name…balance of opposites. I have the first story we've posted under that name in my favorites so you can find it through that….along with a Van Helsing story we will be writing and SG1 story that has been under her name and the Lord Of The Rings story we've just begun working on. Until then hope you enjoy.

Serenity remained unconscious the entire trip back to the bureau. Once there, Red carried the unconscious woman to the infirmary, Abe and John following close behind.

"Did you sense any evil in her?" Myers watched Serenity's still form. Something about her intrigued him, though he wasn't sure what it was.

Abe looked at his friend before speaking, trying to figure out himself why Agent Myers was so interested in the woman. "No. Interested in learning about herself."

"What else did you learn?" Myers still did not take his eyes from the woman.

"Serenity Nesrin. High metabolism, abnormally. She's a chameleon and weather controller. Has a real gift for electricity."

"Would she be an asset to the group?"

"Stealth. She's also a gifted cat burglar. She can get in and out of just about anything." Abe looked back at the form on the table.

"Would she go for it?" Myers finally looked at Abe, who nodded.

"If we make it intriguing."

"Alright, when she's well, I'll talk to her. Now for Agent Winters, what can you tell me?" Myers changed the subject.

"Telepathy, Telekinesis. She's not fully developed her talent." Abe blinked at him.

"Still blocking you?" Myer grinned at Blue.

"Yes." Abe's expression, as usual, was unreadable.

"She lost control… Perhaps you could help with that." Myers watched Abe intently.

Again Abe nodded. "If she lets me."

"Alright, get back to your tank. I'll find her and send her your way." Myers sighed rubbing at his forehead.

Abe gave his friend another slight nod before turning to leave and heading to his tank.

Upon entering into the facility Kaelin had broken from the group, she need to be in a quiet place to regain the rest of her control. Not knowing where her quarters were she headed towards the room she thought of as the tank room. Once there she sat in an arm chair, after fishing out her disk man and an Elton John CD. When she was comfortable she started the music to help block out all the voices around her. The young agent's eyes were closed as Abe walked into the room. Not wishing to interrupt her yet, and needing to get into his tank, Blue silently walked up the stairs to the second floor and slipped into the water. Swimming to the window, Abe began to tickle at her mind.

I can hear you…read you. Are you always so curious? Kaelin didn't open her eyes as she spoke to Abe.

I actually would like to ask you to turn the pages please. He watched her intently from his place. The young woman complied with his request, never leaving her seat.

Thank you.

You're welcome…I can make dinner plates spin as well. Want to see? She sighed, taking off her headphones.

No. Abe watched as she stood and faced him.

Taking a deep breath and walking towards the tank, Kaelin lowered the mental walls that kept everyone out. I believe this is what you wanted.

Abe kept his gaze upon the young woman before him. I will not if you do not wish. I'm just naturally curious…I could return the favor.

I wouldn't have lowered them if I minded.

Very well. Abe entered her mind watching her grow form a toddler to an adult. Seeing the milestones of her first bike ride without training wheels, surrounded by her parents and friends. Saw the first time she drove a car. Her life with the carnival her parents worked for. What he sensed as very personal he did not probe deeper. Once Blue was finished with his journey through Kaelin's mind, the young agent gently touched his, not sure if she was proceeding correctly. Winters had never done anything like this on purpose before. Sensing her hesitation, Abe just as gently pulled the young woman into his mind. As Kaelin entered Sapien's mind, her eyes changed from there aqua color, loosing all tint. Seeing his most recent memories first, feeling his intrigue at the ability to block him when they first met. He's pain at the loss of Professor Broom. The attack by Sammael. Your scar… Winters' eyes remained colorless as she placed a hand on the tank window. Though Kaelin did not see, Abe nodded at her as the memories continued. The you woman was pulled father into the amphibian's mind, her breathing slowing to match his, her heart rate matching his as well, loosing herself in his mind. His memories becoming her own. Abe sensing what was happening, gently caught and pulled Kaelin out; her eyes slowly began to regain their color, her breathing and heart rate returning to normal as well.

What…what was that? Kaelin looked Abe in the eyes.

What in particular?

I didn't feel like myself anymore.

"You did not differentiate between who I am and who you are." Abe felt it best to revert to vocalized communication.

"I…I'm sorry." The young woman looked down ashamed.

"It is alright. You just need to learn to control your talents."

I stay in control most of the time. Kaelin reverted back to mind speak as was her habit when she found a conversation difficult.

"But does it take a lot from you?"

The blonde nodded I'm still not back to normal from earlier.

"It was an accident." His voice was kind, having a soothing effect on Kaelin.

"You should see it when I get angry…things have a tendency to explode."

"Will you let me help you?" He watched her closely

"Can you?" Hope showed in her eyes.

"I can." Abe nodded

"Then I am yours to mold." She gave the man before her a slight smile, which he returned.

"Eggs please."

Again Kaelin grabbed the eggs bare handed, having handled worse growing up in the carnival, and sent them Abe's way. "Don't suppose you could teach me how to swim while you're at it?"

Though her question was made in jest, Abe took her seriously. "I can try. You will have to face your fear."

Knowing he was serious Winters decided to take him up on his offer. "I will as long as you don't believe in sink or swim." Abe simply nodded.

While Kaelin and Abe discussed her abilities in the library, Serenity was coming around in the infirmary. Agent Myers had pulled a seat next to her bed and waited for her return to consciousness. A slight moan from the dark woman caught his attention as she began to wake, putting a hand to her head. "Where's the fucking semi that ran me down?"

Agent Myers couldn't help himself, chuckling as he spoke "Fraid it wasn't a semi…You hit the floor."

"Where am I?" Serenity looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"A government facility that polices the paranormal."

"Great." The young woman tried to sit up, groaning as her battered body protested the movement.

Agent Myers was on his feet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lay back, your ribs are pretty beat up."

"I'm fine." Serenity shrugged off his hand. She didn't like being coddled or told what to do.

"We have a proposition for you, when you feel up to it." Myers took his seat again but kept a steady eye on the woman in front of him.

"Well spit it out." She demanded in exasperation.

"We would like you to work for us."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Doing?"

"Fighting evil." Though the statement sounded a little over the top, Agent Myers features said he was dead serious.

"I'm evil?" Serenity looked down at herself, then back up at John.

"No." Myers shook his head. "But we had no idea what you were when we entered the museum."

Serenity nodded, understanding. "The book I was carrying?" She wasn't sure it held the information she wanted, needed, but anything it could have told her would have been a step closer to knowing herself better.

"I'm afraid it was destroyed. Why was it so important?"

"Don't know if it was." The woman gave a slight shrug.

Thinking that she was disinclined to accept his offer John tried another approach. "We know you're tying to figure out what you are…who you are, we could help."

"That so?" Serenity eyed Myers suspiciously, waiting for the catch. "In exchange for my services I take it."

John shook his head knowing it would take a lot to get her to trust him, them. "If you decided to work for us, we would see to your every need, along with helping you find out who and what you are."

Serenity, wanting out of the hospital bed she rested on, decided to stand and walk around mulling over agent Myer's offer. The moment the woman's feet hit the floor her injured knee gave out under her. "Fuck!" Serenity caught herself on the bed.

Agent Myer's grabbed for her at the same time, trying to help her back to her seat. "I told you, you need to rest."

Serenity glared at John a moment before speaking. "I NEED to get my hands on who did this. There was a club I was going to later. Now I can't." The red head slammed her hand down for emphasis. "Shit!" Serenity began to wiggle her injured arm with her good hand. "Broke. Great. Wonder why it hurt when I caught myself. This is just the luck. Broken arm, busted knee, busted ribs, pounding headache... I need a stiff drink and a smoke."

"No you need to relax. Until you are healed, you're our guest. You can use this time to start your research. I'll have someone show you the library tomorrow if you want." John gave her a slight smile.

"Now is fine." The look on her face said she was quite unhappy that he was trying to keep her in the infirmary longer than she deemed necessary. Agent Myers shook his head before he spoke. "They need to set your arm and check your knee. It will have to wait."

"Fuck." Serenity threw her head back, "Damn." She put her good hand to her head. "I really need a drink." She muttered under her breath.

John gave the woman before him a smile, it seemed to him the only reason she was upset about being injured was do to the fact she couldn't go partying like she planned. "Water do?"

The red head gave a disgusted snort. "Suppose until I can get my ass out of this bed and find something stronger."

"I'm sure they'll give you something for the pain once they've totally checked you over, the docs wanted you awake first."

"Doesn't change I want a drink," She was silent a moment before continuing. "And a smoke."

"Sorry," he looked apologetic "Don't have a cigarette on me, though Red might have a cigar he'd part with."

"Sounds great." The red head tried to get up again. John placed a hand on her shoulder to still her movements. "I'll get it, just stay here." Serenity nodded eyeing him a moment before asking. "Who's Red? Who are you?"

John looked at Serenity, surprised at himself for forgetting his manners. "Oh… Forgot. Name's John Myers." He extended his hand for a hand shake.

Serenity accepted it shaking his hand hardily. "Serenity Nesrin."

"I'll get that cigar." Myer gave her a goofy smile.

It took fifteen minutes for John to return, all of which were spent on his part arguing with Red over the cigar. Serenity had become impatient while waiting for him to return. "What took you so damn long? I'm dying here." She glared at the agent as he walked in through the door.

"You owe me big time." Myers stated at the same time handing over the prize.

"Whatever… Got a light?" she grabbed the cigar.

"Had to promise him a night out with Liz…No Nanny Squad. Someone's going to have my ass."

Tired of waiting for John to supply a 'light' Serenity lit the cigar herself, touching her finger to the end and giving it a zap of electricity. The air crackled around her for a few minutes afterwards while she inhaled deeply from her fix, letting out a contented sigh. "And again who is Red, Liz and the Nanny Squad?" She once again focused her intense gaze on the agent before her.

"I suppose…" John started, taking a seat in front of Serenity, "…That I and the other Agents are then Nanny Squad. Red is the big red guy in the museum and Liz was the woman with him." John purposely left Kaelin out.

"Ah." The dark woman nodded her head in understanding, but then paused something coming to her. "And the other one? Who's she?"

"Just a member of the Nanny Squad, no one of any importance she was just there to back Red up if need be."

"Alright. So who did this?" Serenity motioned to herself, determined to find the person responsible and pay them back.

"We aren't sure…" John trailed off he had never been a good liar; he could never look the person in the eyes when he was lying to them.

"Riiiight. Don't buy that." But she let it drop for the moment. "Now where are the docs to fix me so I can move around? I want off this damn bed and shown to the library."

In reply to her demands, Myers motioned for the nearby doctor to begin his work.

"Gee, they've been here all along? Whey didn't they do this earlier? Well hop to! I want out of here." She stated looking at the doctor, who wasn't getting his equipment ready fast enough.

The doctor didn't speak as he began his examination starting at her head injury. Serenity was quiet for only a few moments before starting to grumble. It was as they started to check her arm that the red head began to be more vocal. "Watch it! That hurts, it's broken you know!" She glared at the doctor.

"We are aware." The doctor replied dryly.

Fifteen minutes later and several outburst of "Hey, careful with those ribs, I have lungs in there. I prefer no holes added to them." and "Watch it with the knee! I want to walk again!" the doctor had enough of the woman on his table.

"Alright…" The doctor stated as he injected Serenity with a substance that soon had her out so they could finish patching her up in silence. Myers watched the whole thing knowing their guest would not be happy when she woke up.


End file.
